YYH Sadness
by Diana-sama
Summary: It's Evanesence's song Hello relating to Yukina when she finds out about her brother's death. SOO SAD! Or at least, I think it is.


Diana-sama  
  
*Sadness*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho nor will I sell it for money, etc.  
  
*****  
  
Why?  
Why did you have to go like that, leaving me all alone?  
Why did you risk your life for someone like me?  
Why did you leave all these people behind that loved you for someone as unloved and un-  
cared for as me?  
Why did you die for a filthy little girl like myself?  
How?  
How could you leave all your friends behind so swiftly, without warning?  
How could you surrender such a precious life for one as lonely as mine?  
How could you save such a horrible little girl and give up such a wonderful man?  
How could you leave everyone behind just so I wouldn't have to give up my life, which  
was so much worse than yours?  
What?  
What in the world were you thinking, to die for me?  
What in the world gave you the idea that I would be missed more than you were?  
What in all the universe possessed you to die for such a miserable creature like myself,  
who was worse than all hell for what she'd done?  
What in the world did you do to deserve to die in my place?  
  
*****  
  
(I don't own this Evanesense *can't f-in spell it* song, don't sue!)  
  
A tear slid down my face, representing all my emotions.  
  
"Playground school bell rings again..."  
  
I heard people around me, also letting out there emotions in their own ways, but they  
seemed so far-off and distant from the problem that slumped before me.  
  
"Rain clouds come to play again..."  
  
The dead body was slumped before me, pale as a ghost. Pale as a dead man. Which he  
was.  
  
"Has no one told you she's not breathing?"  
  
I felt as though everything had stopped, including my own heart. No one could feel the  
pain that clutched my chest so tightly, nor see the death that flashed through my eyes in shock.  
  
"Hello, I am your mind,"  
  
Nothing else affected me in the least as I stared at the body of my brother. I couldn't wake  
up from this nightmare that lay before me in such adult horror and fear that my childish mind  
wasn't prepared for.  
  
"Giving you someone to talk to..."  
  
I was frozen, as stiff as a statue as all my thoughts and fears were poured into this one  
single tear that slid down my child-sized face.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
I felt as though I'd died with my brother.  
  
"If I smile and don't believe, soon I know I'll wake from this dream..."  
  
This couldn't be happening to me. My brother was an ordinary person to others, but to me  
he was the invincible warrior, never stopped. I'd only found out that he was my brother earlier,  
but had since come to know and appreciate him with more love than anyone else could  
understand. No one could ever feel the icy coldness that stiffened my broken heart.  
  
"Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken!"  
  
I cried out with all my rage and sorrow at his death, shrieking my fury at the world around  
me that had just crashed down and fallen apart. Nothing would ever be the same without him,  
and I yelled out my emotions as a little girl would, though I was older than I looked.  
  
"Hello, I am the light, living for you so you can hide..."  
  
I enveloped all that was around me in my icy reverie, blocking out everything but the  
image of my dead brother. He was dead, never coming back, and I would never get to see him  
again. It was all false, I knew it had to be false, but his body lay stiff and cold before me, unlike  
the usual fire that lay within his pretending shadow.  
  
"Don't cry..."  
  
The tear slipped off my face and clattered onto the icy floor that I'd made beneath me.  
  
"Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping..."  
  
My eyes widened and my heart throbbed painfully as I stared at the pearly tear gem, and  
suddenly all the emotions I felt came rushing out of me in that form, tear gems spilling all over  
the place.  
  
"Hello, I'm still here..."  
  
I cried for my brother in deep sobs as the tears spilled out with my unending sadness and  
torture of the grief inside me.  
  
"All that's left of yesterday..."  
  
And now that he was gone, no one else from my family was left, and I was all alone. The  
lonely ice-maiden Yukina had lost her forbidden twin brother, Hiei. Again. 


End file.
